FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to spray guards for the wheels of vehicles to prevent side spray.
Experience shows that heavy trucks on a wet highway cause great clouds of water spray mixed with road debris to be thrown far to each side of the truck. This condition renders driving on wet highways dangerous not only for smaller vehicles but also for other trucks as the dirt will be deposited on the windshields of any vehicles close to the truck raising the cloud of spray, and the view past such a truck is of course obscured.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a movable spray guard for the ground engaging wheels of a truck or trailer.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.